zombieinfestivefandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Infestive - The Book (2010)
The Zombie Infestive Text is a forgotten piece of plot that was written by Uniquian and posted on the goanimate.com site. It has since been disowned and remains here as a non-canon piece of text. It was written and posted on the 20th of February, 2010 at 14:23:04PM. Overview Full Text I was astonished when I found out about the world, I started to think I was the only human on the Earth, Who had a brain, 61 Years ago I was a baker, And had a very lonely life. Until, “Help me! There is a guy with blood all over him he was green and has red eyes! Help!” Screamed a terrified citizen. Then I thought I was right I was the only guy with a brain so I said, “Yeah yeah Okay sir just leave without a mental breakdown” I said thinking he was crazy, Then suddenly a green figure appeared at the door and grabbed the crazy citizen and pulled him towards him and ate his brain and threw him violently. I quickly rang doctor X rain and said “Help there is a zombie and I saw it kill a man!” Then after a long conversation he was suggesting a meeting at 5:00am in the morning. I made my way into the ally so I was not spotted, Then I went into the hospital doorway and saw a large human being sort of greenish. I put my hand on my pocket button and lifted the MP5 and Shot the zombie 7/4 times And then put the gun back and buttoned it back up and ran to the Corridor And opened the door that said 'Dr. Samurai. X rain' I opened it slowly and it creaked and then I saw a dead zombie on the floor. So I picked it up and Carried it to the room. Dr X rain slowly came up from the back of the table and went “HAH!” as he screamed thinking I was a zombie holding a Desert Eagle. “Oh I'm terribly sorry I thought you where a brain eating green mutant Zombie!” He said embarrassed. “So what did you want before I maybe of killed you anyway!” He said still angrily and Embarrassed. “Oh I need you to run a few tests on this thing” I said wondering still what it was. “Oh sure thing!” He said the anger and embarrassment was cleared away now. A few hours later he was scanning and then taking blood samples. “Okay now this is a new breed of blood cells He is consumed to be filled with some miner acid in the brain and covered is some kind of goo but. that is not goo if you think it is. It's the skin of a monster” Said the doctor. I was so worried myself. “Okay check out this now he is actually named... a... Zombie” I thought to my self its a zombie In-festive. Then the zombie shook and opened its mouth and roared like a monster or a dinosaur. “Yes this is bad” I said thinking those where my last words. The zombie lifted its leg he groaned a bit and threw it over to doctor x rain “Ouch!” He said as he was flung to the surface. “No!” I said as I had a big fight with a green thing before 'Take that you bush!' Like I said I kicked it really hard with my Trainers, I ran to doctor x rain and said “Dr X rain?” He got up he was not bitten but hurt in the chest. “Come on” We both ran back Two Blocks away. We entered the bakery (My bakery) And then I gave him my Rifle “Here!” I said giving him a Stealth Gun. “Hey guys...” Said a womens voice. “Who are you!?” Me and the doc said. “Oh my why do you carry guns are you murderers?” She said terrified. “Duck” Doctor X Rain said pointing his gun at a zombie. He shot it once.